


NoPowerInTheVerse - A Firefly "TikTok" Parody

by grievousGrimalkin



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen, Musical, ke$ha - Freeform, tiktok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 05:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grievousGrimalkin/pseuds/grievousGrimalkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Firefly-themed parody of Ke$ha's "TikTok" presented as an opening scene for a Firefly fan-musical.  I recommend having the original song playing while you read through as it might help make sense of the alternate lyrics.  A version I attempted to sing is available on Tindeck: http://tindeck.com/listen/yqle</p>
            </blockquote>





	NoPowerInTheVerse - A Firefly "TikTok" Parody

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [TikTok](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/34479) by Ke$ha. 



(MAL enters a spotlight in the center of a dark stage, buttoning his shirt with his brown coat draped over his arm.  WASH and ZOE are stage right in the dark, frozen with WASH seated at his dinosaur-covered console and ZOE prepping a gun  SIMON and RIVER are stage left in the dark, frozen with SIMON kneeling by a bench trying to tend to RIVER while she cringes away from him.  JAYNE is frozen at a different bench behind SIMON and RIVER in the “Captain Morgan” pose with “Vera” on his knee.)  
  
MAL: (Finishes buttoning shirt and shakes out his coat before putting it on while singing.)  
Dressin’ every morning, and I throw on my coat  
Its color’s kinda brown-ish, ‘cause before this boat,  
I used to be a rebel, just defendin’ my city  
And the Alliance couldn’t kill me, I’m just too damn pretty.  
  
(Center spotlight turns off, MAL freezes, and light comes on on WASH and ZOE who unfreeze.)  
WASH:  (Turns in his chair to talk to ZOE who is working with her gun.)  
Well, I never fought in the wars, wars  
Just played with my dinosaurs-saurs  
Shut up and watch me soar, soar  
  
ZOE: (Finishes with gun and holsters it, turning to face WASH as MAL enters light behind her.)  
Baby, we know you like riding the breeze  
Just fly the gorram ship, please  
Must I swear at you in Chinese?...  
  
MAL, WASH, ZOE:  
Firefly, flyin’ high  
Won’t let the ‘liance take our sky  
We agree, we’re still free  
‘cause we’ve got Serenity  
Hun Dan, it is on.  
No power in the ‘verse can stop us  
  
Firefly, flyin’ high  
Won’t let the ‘liance take our sky  
We agree, we’re still free  
‘cause we’ve got Serenity  
Hun Dan, it is on.  
No power in the ‘verse can stop us  
  
(MAL and ZOE walk out of the light toward center stage and MAL, WASH, and ZOE freeze as stage right goes dark.  Stage left light comes on and SIMON, RIVER, and JAYNE unfreeze.  SIMON is trying to give squirming RIVER an injection while JAYNE looks on sneakily from behind them as he loads up a belt with bullets and grenades as he walks slowly downstage)  
  
SIMON: (Grumbling to himself)  
Gave up everything I had so I could rescue mei-mei  
Took a promising career, and I just threw it away  
Now, we’re both living on this boat, and I’m patchin’ up their pain  
  
RIVER: (Directed at JAYNE as he passes downstage of them.)  
And you may think I’m not all here, but I’ll kill you with my brain.  
  
JAYNE:  
(To Self with a shudder) Girl creeps me out. (To Audience, bolder.)    
You can’t scare me none, none  
I’m the Hero of Canton  (Brandishes “Vera”)  
Wanna meet my fav’rite gun, gun?  
  
(MAL and ZOE enter light)  
MAL: (To ZOE)  
Now, now, we fly until we get shot down, down  
Or the Reavers take us down, down  
‘liance shut us down, down  
Niska shut us  
  
MAL, ZOE, JAYNE, SIMON: (RIVER plays with her hands distractedly, not singing.)  
Firefly, flyin’ high  
Won’t let the ‘liance take our sky  
We agree, we’re still free  
‘cause we’ve got Serenity  
Hun Dan, it is on.  
No power in the ‘verse can stop us  
  
Firefly, flyin’ high  
Won’t let the ‘liance take our sky  
We agree, we’re still free  
‘cause we’ve got Serenity  
Hun Dan, it is on.  
No power in the ‘verse can stop us  
  
(MAL, ZOE, JAYNE, SIMON, RIVER freeze, stage left darkens.  Center stage lights up, and KAYLEE enters messing with an engine part.)  
KAYLEE: (Singing to the piece of machinery/Serenity in general,)  
Baby, I build you up  
They break you down  
I do my part:  
Keep you flying  
  
I patched you up  
You’re better now  
You’re strong and sound.  
That’s my baby...  
  
(KAYLEE stops tinkering with the part, distracted, as stage left light, small, pinpoints SIMON, still frozen.  KAYLEE sings to him.)  
Oh, Doc, what could I do  
To be with you?  
I wish I knew:  
Could you love me?  
  
Just time will tell  
Oh, time please tell  
Oh, time please tell!  
  
WASH: (Enters center light in front of KAYLEE)  
I’ve got us down safe, so get goin’.  
  
ALL: (Unfreezing as the stage left light comes back on. RIVER mutters lyrics distractedly)  
Firefly, flyin’ high  
Won’t let the ‘liance take our sky  
We agree, we’re still free  
‘cause we’ve got Serenity  
Hun Dan  it is on.  
No power in the ‘verse can stop us  
  
Firefly, flyin’ high  
Won’t let the ‘liance take our sky  
We agree, we’re still free  
‘cause we’ve got Serenity  
Hun Dan, it is on.  
No power in the ‘verse can stop us


End file.
